


Die Entschuldigung

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Spargelzeit, F/M, First Kiss, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episodenbezug zu „Spargelzeit”, es ist von Vorteil die Folge zu kennen. Boerne findet es so gar nicht witzig, dass Silke einfach mit seinem Auto davon gefahren ist. Als er danach in der Pathologie das erste Mal wieder auf sie trifft, fordert er von ihr eine Entschuldigung. Die will sie ihm jedoch nicht geben ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Entschuldigung

**Author's Note:**

> Die entsprechenden Szenen in der Folge haben bei mir einfach ein Kopfkino ausgelöst. ;)  
> Ich danke cricri auch hier nochmal vielmals für ihre wertvolle Hilfe!! Auch der Titel der Geschichte ist ihr zu verdanken - mir ist einfach partout nichts passendes eingefallen. ;)

„Dieser rumänische Riese, Isărescu, seine DNA stimmt in beiden Fällen nicht überein. Er war weder der Liebhaber von ...“  
„Stopp Alberich. Haben Sie nicht etwas äußerst Wichtiges vergessen?“  
Kurz sah Silke ihn fragend an, bevor sich ein Schmunzeln in ihr Gesicht stahl. „Der Schlüssel liegt drüben auf Ihrem Schreibtisch.“  
„Und weiter?“  
„Weiter?“  
„Wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit einem ‚Chef, ich bitte Sie vielmals um Entschuldigung, dass ich mich erdreistet habe mit Ihrem Auto davon zu fahren’?“  
Sie bemühte sich ernst zu bleiben, konnte aber nicht anders und prustete los.  
„Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren, was Sie so erheitert?“  
„Na Sie, Chef. Herr Thiel sollte Ihnen doch etwas von mir ausrichten. Hat er das nicht getan?”  
„Doch, hat er. Aber es gab schließlich triftige Gründe dafür, warum ich vorhin weg musste. Dass ich Sie einfach so auf dem Spargelfeld habe stehen lassen, kann man also wirklich nicht sagen.“  
„Aha.“  
„Aha? Mehr haben Sie dazu nicht zu sagen? Ich warte immer noch auf eine Entschuldigung.“  
„Na, da können Sie lange warten. Und nun lassen Sie uns am besten weiterarbeiten.“  
„Erst die Entschuldigung.“  
Silke rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Entschuldigen würde sie sich auf keinen Fall, egal wie oft Boerne jetzt noch darauf bestehen würde. „Vergessen Sie's, Chef.“ Und Silke wollte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwenden. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm sie wahr, dass Boerne dichter hinter sie getreten war.  
„Sie wollen sich also nicht entschuldigen?“  
Silke drehte sich langsam wieder zu ihm um. „Nein.“  
„Dann kann ich Ihnen nun wohl vorerst nicht erlauben weiter zu arbeiten.“  
„Bitte? Bei Ihnen piept es wohl.“  
Boerne sah sie mit fassungsloser Miene an.  
Silke setzte ein breites Grinsen auf, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Sie werden keine Entschuldigung von mir bekommen, das habe ich Ihnen gerade deutlich zu verstehen gegeben. Überlegen Sie es sich das nächste Mal halt besser zweimal, ob Sie mich irgendwo stehen lassen.“  
Boerne kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Also ... also das ist doch wirklich ... Mutig sind Sie ja, das muss ich Ihnen lassen.“  
„Ich sehe auch keinen Grund, warum ich Angst haben sollte.“  
„Oh, ich sehe den durchaus. Ich könnte Sie jetzt zum Beispiel in eins der Kühlfächer sperren. So lange bis Sie endlich einsichtig sind.“  
Kurz sah Silke ihn entsetzt an, bevor sie wieder ein Lächeln aufsetzte. „Das machen Sie doch sowieso nicht, Chef.“  
„Was macht Sie denn da so sicher?“ Boerne trat noch einen Schritt näher zu ihr und musterte sie mit einem undurchschaubaren Grinsen. „So schwer sind Sie jedenfalls nicht, dass ich Sie nicht bis dorthin tragen könnte.“ Und um ihr wohl zu demonstrieren, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach, hob er sie auf seine Arme.  
„Hey Chef, lassen Sie mich wieder runter“, schimpfte Silke kichernd. Im Reflex hatte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen.  
„Sofort, Alberich, aber erst möchte ich eine kleine Entschuldigung hören.“  
„Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen, basta. Und so etwas wie mit dem Kühlfach würden Sie doch sowieso niemals übers Herz bringen.“  
Silke schaute ihm amüsiert ins Gesicht, das sich plötzlich ungewohnt nahe vor ihrem befand. Sie arbeiteten nun schon so lange zusammen und trotz oder gerade wegen seiner Art mit ihr umzugehen, konnte sie sich keinen besseren Chef vorstellen. Er zog sie oft wegen ihrer Größe auf, aber abgesehen davon, dass ihr das weitaus lieber als das Mitleid einiger Mitmenschen war, zog sie ihn wegen diverser seiner Marotten und Eigenarten genauso oft auf und das meistens ohne dass er es ihr übel nahm. Und sie wusste, wie sehr er sie trotz aller noch so dämlichen Sprüche schätzte. Nein, sie würde ihn nicht gegen einen anderen Chef austauschen wollen und wenn er an manchen Tagen etwas weniger unausstehlich wäre, dann könnte sie sich sogar vorstellen ...  
„Nein ... nein, niemals.“ Boernes Stimme klang auf einmal seltsam rau und der Blick, den er ihr jetzt zuwarf, sorgte aus irgendeinem Grund dafür, dass Silke verlegen wurde. Sie wandte rasch die Augen ab.  
„Verlässt Sie nun so allmählich doch ein wenig der Mut?“, flüsterte Boerne dicht an ihrem Ohr, mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. Das konnte sich Silke natürlich nicht bieten lassen, mit trotzigem Blick schaute sie ihn wieder an. Als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste sie jedoch schlucken. Von Spott war da keine Spur, Boerne musterte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln, das sie so noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Silkes Herz schlug auf einmal viel zu schnell und sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Sie wandte den Blick nun doch wieder ab und rechnete damit, dass Boerne erneut einen Spruch ablassen würde.  
„Langsam werden Sie mir sowieso zu schwer“, flüsterte er jedoch nur mit sanfter Stimme und setzte sie vorsichtig auf dem Tisch vor ihnen ab. „Sie können mich jetzt im Übrigen wieder loslassen.“  
„Ich weiß.“

Abermals sahen sie sich an und diesmal wandte Silke den Blick nicht ab, obwohl sie noch immer deutlich die Röte in ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Sie registrierte, wie Boernes Gesicht ihrem ganz langsam näher kam, und ihr Herz schaffte es tatsächlich noch schneller zu pochen als vorher.  
Plötzlich hielt Boerne in seiner Bewegung kurz inne und sah sie fragend an. Silke schloss die Augen und beugte sich ihm ein kleines Stück entgegen. Wenige Sekunden später spürte sie weiche Lippen, die sich sanft gegen ihre drückten. In ihrem Magen begann etwas nervös umher zu flattern. Eine weiche, warme Zunge bat vorsichtig um Einlass und Silke öffnete ihren Mund. Der Kuss vertiefte sich, wurde immer intensiver. Boerne hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt und zog sie dichter an sich.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander. 

„Entschuldigen werde ich mich jetzt trotzdem nicht, du hättest mich eben nicht einfach stehen lassen sollen.“  
„Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“ 

Boernes Stimme klang so entschlossen, dass Silke erneut lächeln musste.


End file.
